EdwardAlba
EdwardAlba is a YouTube user that created his channel on July 12, 2011. However, he didn't use the channel until January 30, 2012, and it wasn't made for TWR at the moment. He uploaded two Transformers videos before making a Thomas and The Magic Railroad ''chase scene. EdwardAlba made one last Transformer video before shifting to Thomas Wooden Railway. EdwardAlba's name is Eduardo. He currently has over 17,000 subscribers. Thomas Wooden Railway Videos After shifting from Transformers to Thomas Wooden Railway, Eduardo decided to make another chase scene from ''Thomas and The Magic Railroad. ''His first video that wasn't a remake from ''Thomas and The Magic Railroad ''was a set tutorial video that basically shows how to make sets. Eduardo then began to make reviews. He reviewed items from the Thomas Wooden Railway range to the Take-Along range. Movie #1 Eduardo took a break from reviews to make his first movie. The movie's name was ''Extinction. During production of the movie, Eduardo released a trailer, entered a contest for IvoHugh123, and made a review on Mike before releasing Extinction on YouTube. Later Videos After Extinction, ''Eduardo restarted his reviews. He also later joined The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition (hosted by WoodenRailwayReviews, ThomasWoodenRailway, and jlouvier.) He placed 3rd in the competition. He also created a second channel, ''InspiringEngine, to host a series. So far, he has posted three videos on the account. Movie #2 After placing 3rd in The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition, Eduardo released a trailer for his next movie The Kipper. The Kipper ''was a big movie for Eduardo. He released 4 trailers for the movie. Work on the movie was slow because Eduardo released a lot of videos between the first trailer, and the movie itself. ''The Kipper ''was released a day late than it's originally scheduled upload date (December 1, 2012.) It was a great movie according to several viewers, and also reached nearly 1,500 views by 2013. It starred Jlouvier (Josh), Sonicandrotor, and IvoHugh123 (Garrison) among others, not in The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Videos During ''The Kipper ''Production While working on ''The Kipper ''didn't stop Eduardo to make his reviews. He made 6 reviews on 3 different brands of Thomas. (Thomas Wooden Railway, ERTL, and Take-Along.) He also released trailers of the movie, had a giveaway for a 2003 styled Rusty, and an update video (showing some scenes of his movie.) As the release date of ''The Kipper ''neared, Eduardo cut back on his regular reviews and uploaded the last trailer of the movie before the movie was uploaded, and the winner announcement of his giveaway. After his movie, Eduardo didn't make a video until March, where he reviewed a Cake Topper in the form of Thomas. Then at the end of April, He uploaded a review of the 2013 Flying Scotsman. Today in the Community After no videos in over a year and a half, Eduardo made his return video with a review on the Talking Diesel 10. Eduardo started out 2019 with ''Astronomical: A Thomas & Friends Story - Trailer, which was a scraped project. Category:2011 Category:Active Members Category:Custom Makers